Love & War
by Ms.K216
Summary: Jane is dealing with a case where military men returning home from war are targeted and killed, and leads are hard to come by. During the early stages of the case, her own military man, Casey returns home to her. With a major case on her hands and a new twist in her relationship with Casey, how will Jane handle things? Requested by Sparky She-Demon. NO RIZZLES! (Jasey)
1. Surprise!

**A/N: **Hi guys! I got a request to do a story featuring Casey and Jane from Sparky She-Demon, so this is for her.

(Just as a side note, this is NON-RIZZLES!)

* * *

**Jane's POV:**

I groaned loudly as I finally made it to my front steps, I was exhausted. It was almost 1:00 in the morning and I was just now getting home from work; the case we were dealing with was really starting to get to me. Of course everyone else was treating it like a normal case that we needed to solve, but I couldn't… not when all the victims were military men and I was missing Casey. It'd been almost three months since the last time we got to talk to each other, and even longer since we got to see each other in person. Every time I go into the morgue to look at another victim dressed in their combat uniforms all I see is Casey.

Slowly, I forced my feet to drag me up to my apartment, shaking the thoughts of my boyfriend away for now. I sighed as I found my house key and stuck it in the lock, frowning when I realized the door was unlocked. I pulled my gun off my hip and slowly twisted the door open, flicking the lights on quickly as I walked inside.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" A familiar voice yelled. A huge grin spread across my face as I placed my gun carefully back in its holster.

"Casey!" I closed the distance between us in three steps, hugging him tight. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you to be, but I thought you'd be away for at least another six months."

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiled, squeezing me tight.

"Yeah, well it worked." I laughed. "Can I get you something to eat? There's beer in the fridge…"

"I have everything I need right here." I felt my cheeks get hot when he said that. I'd never really gotten used to a man complimenting me the way he did. "It's late, you must be tired."

"Yeah, I am. I spent a little extra time going over evidence for the case I'm dealing with." I frowned when I thought about it. Even though I knew Casey was alright now I still couldn't help but feel horrible about all our boys being killed as soon as they made it home from Afghanistan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Casey asked, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. I covered his hand with my own.

"Actually, I want to go to bed. I'm exhausted." I yawned, as if to prove my point. "You weren't planning on leaving were you?"

"Leaving? I just got back Janie." He grinned at me and I smiled back. Casey and my brother Frankie were the only two people who could get away with calling me Janie without me trying to shoot them.

"Good. Come on then." I pulled him down the hall to the bedroom and pushed him down gently. "Stay." I grabbed my pajamas off the foot of my bed and ran across the hall to the bathroom, changing faster than I even thought possible. When I got back to my room, Casey had changed too and was pulling the blankets down for us.

"You know, I thought about you every single day while I was away." My heart melted and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I thought about you too. I kept counting the days until you'd be here with me again." I blushed slightly at the thought of how cliché and girly I sounded.

"One hundred eighty-six days and counting huh?" He laughed lightly and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Casey, I…" I fumbled for the words. We had never said 'I love you' to each other yet, but now seemed like as good a time as any to start, if only I could get my mouth to form the words. I looked up at him and saw the way he was looking at me. His eyes always got the same fierce sparkle in them when he was with me, I loved that about him. I shook my head, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back at me, kissing me softly.

"I'm glad you're home." I climbed into bed, making sure there was plenty of room for Casey.

"I'm glad I'm home too." He took his spot next to me and I cuddled close to his side, closing my eyes. That night, I slept better than I had in the year and a half he'd been gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Please bare with me here… it's 1:12am and I wrote this after getting home and cooking dinner at 11:00 at night… I was just too excited to get started on this. Let me know what you think whether you love it or you hate it, I'm open to suggestions!


	2. Jones

**A/N: **Hi! Me again… I just thought I would let you all know that for this story I'm leaning towards updating it once a week on either Saturday nights or Sunday mornings. Right now I go to school three days a week, then I have work three days a week, Saturday is literally my only day off so please be patient. Thanks so much!

* * *

**Jane's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed, ready for whatever the day had to throw at me. I rolled onto my side to find Casey sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and brushed a piece of his hair out of his face.

"Good morning, Jane." He smiled, opening his eyes. I laughed.

"Good morning. Let me go put on a pot of coffee for us."

"It's already done. I've been up for an hour." Casey sat up in bed, "I turned the coffee maker on and came back."

"You could've woken me up." I climbed out of bed and walked with him to the kitchen, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet.

"Why would I wake you up? You looked so tired last night and I know you have work today. Besides, you're cute when you're sleeping." He took the cups out of my hands and poured the coffee.

"Oh yeah… work." I sighed and took a long sip, trying to get the caffeine in my system. It was only fair to tell Casey what was going on in Boston, but I didn't know how to say it. What was I gonna do? I couldn't go up to him and say 'Hey Case, I gotta go to work. Be careful though because there's the potential that there's some crazy lunatic on the loose looking to kill you!'

"Jane." Casey put his cup down and pulled me into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I squeezed him tight. I felt awful not telling him, but I needed to tell him the right way.

"Okay." He kissed the top of my head before letting me go. "How about I drive you to work this morning?"

"That would be great." I smiled, thinking of all the rush hour traffic heading into Boston I usually hated, today it would only be an excuse to stay with Casey longer.

"Good. Now go get dressed, you don't want to be late."

"I'm going, I'm going." I took another sip of coffee before going in the bathroom to shower and get dressed. The whole process took me about an hour, and by then it was time to leave.

"So, what cases have you been working on lately?" Casey looked over to me for a second before directing his attention back on the road. I knew he'd ask about this eventually. For the majority of the ride we'd talked about Casey's tour in Afghanistan, but now the knot in my stomach I'd been fighting tightened.

"Umm… we don't have any leads for the case I'm on now." I looked down at my hands, absent mindedly tracing the scars Hoyt had put there all those years ago.

"Jane." Casey took my hand in his, gently massaging it with his thumb. "Now I know something's wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I looked up at him, lost for words.

"I know. I promise I'll tell you after work. I just… I don't want to waste the time I have with you now talking about work." It wasn't a lie, but I felt horrible not telling him the whole truth.

"Fine. We can talk over dinner? My treat." Casey made the last turn and pulled over in front of the Police Department.

"That would be great." I smiled and kissed him gently before being interrupted by Frankie banging on the window.

"Come on Jane. There's work to do." I rolled my eyes at my brother and turned back to Casey.

"I'll see you at 5:00. I love you." I kissed him quickly and got out of the car.

"I love you too Janie. See you then." He smiled and pulled away from the curb leaving me alone with Frankie.

"Oh, I love you Janie!" Frankie laughed, hugging me around the waist making kissy faces. My attempts to free myself only made him laugh harder.

"Come on Frankie! Get off!" I pushed him away. I couldn't have my brother thinking I was a stupid, love-struck girl, reduced to mush when her boyfriend said those three magic words.

"I'm just teasing. When did Casey get back?" He held the door open for me, walking to the elevators with me.

"He surprised me last night." I pushed the elevator button for the third floor.

"Well, if he ever tries anything on you that you don't like, you just give me a call." I watched as my brother puffed out his chest, flexing his arms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Frankie, I appreciate it, but Casey would never hurt me."

"I'm just letting you know." The doors opened and I walked with my brother over to the café.

"Aww man! Closed!? What kind of circus is Ma running here? Come on!" I shook my head. "I really could've used a doughnut this morning."

"At least you have coffee." Frankie pointed to the cup in my hand. Casey had made me a second cup for the road while I was getting ready this morning.

"Here. Have the rest." I took one more sip out of it and handed it to my brother.

"Thanks Jane."

"No problem." I walked the few feet over to the homicide unit and sat at my desk. Frankie sat in his desk directly across from me. My little brother had finally made homicide after Frost had been relocated to the NYPD, and after a lot of persuasion and sucking up on my part, Lieutenant Cavanaugh had agreed to let him be my partner. I trusted Frankie, but I also wanted to make sure he was safe.

"Morning Rizzoli." Korsak smiled over to me from his desk. Frankie looked over to him, falling into the same trap he did every morning.

"Anything new to go over?" Frankie asked.

"There isn't much different than last night. Six bodies, six different dump sites, zero leads." Korsak turned his attention over to me. "Did you find anything last night? You said you were staying late."

"All of the soldiers who were killed all came back to Boston within a week of each other. They were all killed within 48 hours of being home."

"Did they come through the same airline?" Frankie questioned. Looking at the folder laying open on my desk.

"I tried calling Logan Airport, but the only people who have access to those records were gone for the night."

"I'll go over there myself and see what they have to say." Korsak got up and put his coat on. "Good work, Jane."

"Thanks, Vince." I looked back at my folder, staring at the papers. Minutes turned into hours quickly, and the more I read the details of the murders, the more uneasy I became. I thought that having Casey worlds apart from me was torture, but knowing that he was exactly the type of person a murderer we couldn't stop was looking for was even worse.

"Jane… Jane?" Frankie wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at my head. "Are you okay?"

"Frankie… we need to catch this guy. Preferably before he…" I trailed off, distracted by my phone ringing. "Rizzoli … Are you kidding me? ... We'll be right there." I looked up at my brother.

"Another one?" I nodded sadly and he sighed, grabbing the keys to the cruiser. "I'll drive."

At the scene of the crime I ran over to Maura, who was hovering over a young man dressed in full out military fatigues, same as all the other victims. My heart leapt out of my chest when I saw the last name, Jones, on his jacket. Maura shifted her body out of the way so I could get a clear look at the face.

"Jane." I didn't answer her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the name. Maura stood up and took the two steps towards me and put her hands on my shoulders, shaking me a little. "Jane. It's not Casey. Look at the face. It's not him. It's not him." She kept repeating the words to me calmly, but it didn't matter to me, the damage had already been done.

"What's wrong?" Frankie walked over, looking at me then Maura.

"The name." Maura explained. "Jones… that's Casey's last name."

"Janie…" Frankie pulled me close to him, holding me tight. "It's okay, come with me. Maura can you call Casey and tell him to come down here?"

"I thought he was still in Afghanistan."

"He came home last night. Please, just get him down here." Frankie walked me back to the car and sat me down in the backseat. "Janie, it's okay. It's not Casey. I promise you it's not." He wiped the tears off my face with his shirt, I hadn't even realized I'd started crying. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, but I didn't really care right in that moment.

"But his jacket Frankie! It's his name!" I squeezed my brother's hand tight. "It could be him next time! We barely have one lead!" Maura walked up to the car and pulled Frankie aside.

"Casey said he can be here in ten minutes, he's just down the street having lunch. I didn't want to upset Jane by telling her how close he was to the scene."

"Thanks Maura. Would you mind waiting with her until he gets here? I really need to start processing the scene."

"No, not at all." Maura walked over to me and sat down. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

"No…" I wiped a few more tears off my face and looked at Maura. "You couldn't have known this case would be getting to me like this." I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you get through it."

"I didn't want you, or Frankie, or anyone else to think I was weak. A little late for that now, huh?" I tried to laugh a little but it just sounded miserable.

"Jane, it's not a sign of weakness to worry about someone you love." She hugged me close before getting up. "Thanks for getting here so quickly."

"It's not a problem." Casey told her before turning to me with open arms. I clung to him tightly, crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled. "I thought…"

"Janie… you don't need to apologize to me." He rocked me gently in his arms. "I'm sorry you were worried. Why didn't you tell me about this? It's obviously bothering you a lot?"

"I… I didn't know how to tell you there was a killer on the loose and you'd be a perfect target."

"You'll get him. You always do." He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"That's just the thing though Case, I don't know if I can catch this one."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so Jane's tough girl attitude doesn't work when it comes to Casey in my world... as much as a girl tries to keep up a tough girl image it doesn't always work. Please R&R! I'd love to hear what you think good or bad!


	3. Interrupted

**A/N: **Okay so here we go, chapter three! I'd love it if you'd leave me a quick review once you finish reading if you have time? I love the feedback!

* * *

**Jane's POV:**

The drive back to my apartment from the crime scene was excruciating; of course Casey would never make fun of me or tease me about what had happened, but I was still embarrassed. All the guys at work, Maura, Frankie, they'd all seen me break down into a useless mess over a nametag. I stared out the window watching trees and houses blur by, the tension was eating me alive. After almost half an hour of silently avoiding eye contact with Casey, I finally forced myself to steal a glance at him I couldn't tell whether he was upset or not. I sighed and I went back to looking out the window. Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow, I turned so I was facing him and took a deep breath.

"Are you mad?" I untucked my hair from behind my ears creating a protective curtain so Casey wouldn't see how red my face was turning.

"No. I'm not mad Jane." I waited for him to add anything else, but he didn't, he was trying to give me my space. I chewed my lip, thinking of what to say.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the case sooner. I just… I know you aren't going to be here for long and I don't want to waste any of my time with you over something like this."

"Jane." Casey pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "Let's go upstairs and talk about this. You aren't wasting time with me by talking about work, I love you no matter what we're doing." He smiled softly and neatly tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"Okay…" I got out of the car and walked over to him intertwining my fingers with his. Together we walked upstairs to my apartment. Casey grabbed us a couple of beers and we settled down on the couch together.

"Alright. Tell me what's been bothering you." He took a small sip of his beer and took one of my hands in his own.

"Maura told you about the case over the phone when she called you." I sighed.

"Janie, I know all about the case now. I want to know why this case is bothering you so much." He squeezed my hand gently, waiting patiently for my answer.

"The case is bothering me because of you!" I frowned slightly, that didn't come out right. "I mean, it makes me worry about you. I mean… not that I didn't before! Because I did" I sighed, why was it so hard to talk about this?

"Jane..." I cut him off.

"I know you're home now. That doesn't change the fact that you're going to go away again and I'll have to worry about you all over again! When you're gone it's other soldiers and war threating to take you away from me; now you're home and there's some psychopath on the loose who could hurt you!" I took a small sip of my beer, staring at the condensation forming on the side.

"Jane…" He tried again.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. When I saw 'Jones' on the victim's jacket today all I could think of was you. Not the case, not the body in front of me. You, and if you were alright." I shook my head.

"Janie, I'm fine. I promise you I'm okay. You're going to catch this guy. I know you will, so stop worrying so much." He kissed me gently, I felt a lot better now that I'd talked this out with him.

"Thanks Casey." I kissed him again playfully, smiling slightly. "I think I'll be okay now. I feel better."

"Good. I have something to tell you now." Casey took the beer out of my hand and set it down on the coffee table, holding both of my hands in his. His face had turned serious.

"What is it?" I squeezed his hands gently, encouraging him to continue.

"They asked me if I would stay out in Afghanistan permanently." His eyes searched mine, trying to see if I'd understood the full meaning of what he'd said. I did, and I didn't like it.

"But… that would mean I'd never see you again." I frowned, tears stinging my eyes.

"That's why I told them no." Casey said the words slowly, carefully, measuring my reaction. I looked at him, not knowing what to say at first.

"You… You mean…" I didn't want to ask. I was almost afraid too. "You aren't going back at all?"

"No Jane. I'm going to stay right here by your side if you'll have me?"

"Casey!" I tackled him into a tight hug, knocking us onto the cushions and kissed him deeply. "I'm not letting you go anywhere!" He smiled holding me tight against his body.

"I love you so much Jane. I would do anything to make you happy." He pulled me in for a strong passionate kiss and I melted into him, finally satisfied that he was alright and that nothing was going to hurt us in that moment. I let my guard down, enjoying the closeness between the two of us. Casey paused for a moment, silently asking my permission before trying anything else. I answered him by simply placing another sweet kiss on his lips.

For a little while it was just me and Casey in our own little bubble of love and happiness. There were no thoughts of killers and dead bodies or terrorists and war. No interruptions at all until Frankie walked in.

"Jane? I just came over to check on you." His voice got louder as he made his way through the kitchen and down the hallway. _'Oh crap!'_ I thought as he walked into the living room. "I wanted to make sure you were al- OH MY GOD! JANE!"

"Frankie!" I pulled the couch blanket close to me and sat up. "I can explain!"

"Explain what!?" He screamed, looking at the random layers of clothing scattered all over the floor.

"Frankie, I..." Casey started but my brother cut him off.

"You shut your mouth!" He put his hands on his head and started pacing. "I can never un-see this!"

"Frankie… it's okay." Just… go wait in the kitchen." I bite my lip, trying not to laugh at him.

"JANE!"

"Frankie! Calm down! Just wait in the kitchen!"

"But you were! And he was! JANE!" My brother looked helpless.

"Just go. I'll be right there!"

"I…" He shook his head. "I just… yeah… I'll wait in the kitchen." He shook his head and went in the kitchen. I looked at Casey apologetically.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Not your fault." He kissed my forehead before grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom to get dressed.

**Casey's POV:**

I sighed and opened the bathroom door, heading down the hall to the kitchen where Frankie was waiting. I had to face him alone for a few minutes while Jane was taking a shower and getting dressed. She was taking her time about it, but I didn't mind. I'm sure it must have been a little more than awkward for her little brother to walk in on us. I didn't mind softening him up for her a little, I'd do anything for Jane.

"Frankie…" I walked into the kitchen and sat down across from him. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I just… I can't talk about it with you." He shook his head. "I mean, what were you thinking!? That's my sister!"

"I know Frankie. I'm sorry." I pursed my lips. The two of us sat in silence for a good five minutes before Frankie broke the silence. I wished Jane would hurry up.

"Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?" I was caught off guard by the question.

"Do you love my sister?" He looked up at me, staring me down waiting for my answer.

"I love her more than you could even possibly imagine. I actually was planning on talking to you about that tonight after dinner." I took a breath not sure how Frankie would take this.

"What is there to talk about?" He questioned, a look of interest passing over his face.

"Well, I know that Jane doesn't really talk to your dad very much, and she doesn't particularly listen to Tommy the way she listens to you." I paused for a second, thinking of how to say this the right way.

"Yeah… Jane and I are really close, what of it?" His face softened, and he seemed more willing to talk to me now. I felt a huge weight fall off my shoulders.

"Well, I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Jane." I held my breath. I'd just walked myself right into the line of fire.

"Casey, in the past few days I've learned something about my sister that I never knew before. The signs must've been there all along, but I never think to look for those kinds of things. I learned that my sister loves you so much that it hurts sometimes, you're what makes her happy. I know what she'd want my answer to be. So yes, you have my permission to marry Jane."

"You're a good brother to her Frankie. Thank you."

"Remember that. You take care of my sister."


End file.
